Animal Magic
by PhantomAntiquities
Summary: A new case has come up for the duo of Pleasant and Cain, which could have disasterous consequences if things go wrong. But someone has already started what Skulduggery and Valkyrie were meant to finish, the problem is, is this someone an alli or an enemy?
1. Better get used to that feelingagain!

It was midnight. Valkyrie Cain sat on the end of her bed, head in hands trying to stave off the waves of tiredness that were threatening to over come her. She was dressed in her work clothes, garments so black that she was almost invisible in her darkened bedroom. She had feigned illness earlier that evening and retired to her bed room long before her parents made their own way to bed, that had been a couple of hours ago and now everything was silent in the Edgely house hold. A slight creak emanated from the corner of her bed room, Valkyrie looked up. Her reflection, dressed in her pyjamas, was sitting on her swivel chair by the desk, she had let it out of the mirror just after she had gotten up, managing to catch a few hours of sleep before it was time for work, and now it was swivelling itself back and forth on the chair, an annoying habit it was starting to develop.

"Stop that" Valkyrie hissed,

The reflection stopped and looked at her,

"Sorry"

At that moment a beam of light cut through the darkness from that gap in her curtains. She stood and tiptoed to the window, a car parked by the pier flashed its head lights once then turned them off. Skulduggery.

Valkyrie turned back to the reflection,

"Get in to bed, stay there until mum comes to wake you"

The reflection got up and padded to the bed, folded back the covers and got in,

"Will you be well tomorrow?" it said as Valkyrie opened the window, she thought for a moment,

"Yes, normal school day, just pull the uniform over the pyjamas"

"Ok" and with that it lay down and closed it's eyes.

Valkyrie climbed out of the window and, balanced precariously on the sill, managed to shut the window before dropping to the ground using the air to cushion her landing. She looked to her parents bedroom window, no light, no movement, she hadn't woken them. She moved quietly to the end of the driveway, looked cautiously around then darted across the road to the pier. The Bentley, sleek and imposing waited for her, she opened the passenger door and slid in to the leather seat.

Skulduggery Pleasant greeted her brightly from the drivers seat as he started the engine,

"Good morning"

He got a yawn and a half hearted smile in response,

"Catch much sleep did ya?" the brightness in his voice edged with concern,

"A little, I'll be fine once we get going"

"Right, ok" he said he looked around the car nodding his head as he went through a mental check list,

"Seatbelt?"

"Yes Skulduggery"

"Good" he said putting the car in gear and pulling on to the road. As he was driving he reached across and opened the glove compartment took out a file and handed it to her.

"Case briefing is as follows" he said as she opened the file examining the photographs and paperwork within.

" A large smuggling operation has been uncovered at Dublin docks"

"The contraband?" Valkyrie asked,

"Magical creatures of various species"

Valkyrie stared at him,

"Wha?"

"You heard me" he said amusement in his voice, "and do shut your mouth, the gold fish look is very unbecoming"

"Magical creatures? Like leprechauns and stuff?"

"Yep, and unicorns, phoenix, selkies, minators etcetera" he reached across and flipped the page, Valkyrie stared at the black and white photograph. It was of four men attempting to pull and push a horse shaped creature, that was digging in its heels up a gangway and into a large crate. But this was no ordinary horse, the long pointed horn protruding from the centre of its forehead was unmistakeable, straight out of legend...a unicorn. The next photograph showed a water tank with a seal floating forlornly in the middle...a selkie? The next, a large bird cage, the winged creature within composed of flame and smoke,

"A phoenix" she breathed,

"Yes indeedy, cool huh?"

Valkyrie blinked and shook her head, incredulated,

"Yeah...I just didn't realise that these things existed, except in story books, you know?"

Skulduggery glanced at her and cocked his head to one side,

"What did I tell you not long after we met?"

"Yeah I know, 'better get used to that feeling'"

Skulduggery nodded,

"Anyway" he continued, "The creatures are being shipped in and out all over the globe, mainly to private collectors and individuals within magical communities and some will be sold on on the Grey Market"

"Grey Market?"

"The magical equivalent of the black market" he waved a gloved hand dismisivley, "but the main problems are that ,one, all of these creatures are endangered and two, some of them are being sold to non magical buyers, as can be expected an awful lot of money is changing hands and there is a risk that our world will be exposed. So we have been asked to...disrupt this operation and eventually shut it down, other teams have been dispatched world wide to retrieve the animals already sold and return them to their natural habitat and sanctuaries across the globe are offering their help"

Valkyrie nodded, this was a good case, well worth their time. She turned to the next photograph, in this one, a handler looked to be mid way through turning to run, his terrified face looking over his shoulder as a black shape leapt towards him from the top of a crate, moving so fast it's form was indistinguishable.

"Whats that?"

Skulduggery glanced across,

"Ah, that I have a theory about"

Valkyrie waited, then looked at him one dark eyebrow raised,

"Are you going to share your theory genius?"

"No"

Valkyrie sighed,

"Fine"

"But the man you see in the photograph turned up later, alive but very torn up, not pretty. The report said it looked like an animal attack, but all dangerous creatures were accounted for. This thing has been plaguing the smugglers for weeks and every time the handler is left alive but very sore and some of the creatures go missing, sometimes just one or two, other times a handful, whether to liberate them or for their own financial gain...we don't know"

Valkyrie nodded and touched her fingers to the shape on the photograph as if touching it would help her understand it, her deep brown eyes moved to the man, his face slack with absolute terror, eyes wide in sheer panic. What ever this thing was she hoped to what ever God there was, that it was on their side.


	2. Fighting tooth and claw

Skulduggery pulled the Bentley into a narrow and dingy side alley, cut the engine and killed the lights. The oldest part of Dublin dock was just ahead of them, disused now except for a few dirty old fishing boats. Tucked away and largely ignored by the passenger ferries, swank mariner and port authority it was the perfect place to base an illegal smuggling operation.

For a moment the pair sat in the car and didn't move. From here they could see almost endless stacks of crates and cages in semi orderly rows along the dock. Four large lorries and two horse boxes were parked on the access road and a barge was moored along side of the dock, bobbing slightly in the murky water.

"They transport animals all over the world in a barge and a few lorries?" Valkyrie said doubtfully,

Skulduggery shook his head,

"No, the barge takes any cargo to a container ship anchored off shore, the lorries take them to the airport and of course else where in Ireland by road"

They sat in silence for a while longer. The holding area and loading bay seemed quiet, occasionally a pair of armed guards would wander past, chatting quietly between themselves or greeting one of the handlers who would wander out of the crate stacks,

"Now they" Skulduggery said, nodding to the patrolling guards, "are new additions"

"Maybe they brought them in after that creepy black thing started attacking them" Valkyrie suggested, watching the guards disappear from view,

"Most definitely"

A moment later a forklift truck went by, a crate suspended on its forks, then a few seconds after the forklift had rounded the corner a black blur moved up and over the crates following the truck.

"What was that?" Valkyrie said, her eyes wide, back rigid,

"That" Skulduggery said, opening the car door, "Was our cue"

*******************************************************************

Valkyrie stayed close on Skulduggery's heels as they stepped up to the rusty railings and vaulted over, landing soundlessly amongst the crates. They stayed crouched for a moment, listening, then stood and began moving quickly through the labyrinth of crates and cages. The sounds of movement came from within some of the wooden boxes, and as Valkyrie stopped by one of them whilst Skulduggery checked the intersection, a breath of hot air from a hole in the wood caressed her ear. She shot side ways, trying to stick to the shadows whilst getting away from the unsettling disembodied breath, Skulduggery looked round,

"What are you doing?" he whispered,

Valkyrie rubbed her ear,

"Nothing" she said quietly, trying her best not to look embarrassed,

Skulduggery just shook his head and moved in to the walkway, Valkyrie followed him as he moved towards the sound of the forklift that had passed this way not to long ago. There was movement ahead and a handler walked into view pushing a wheel barrow. Skulduggery and Valkyrie immediately ducked back into the shadows. The handler put the wheel barrow down and collected a pitch fork that had been leaning against a crate. Skulduggery moved away from Valkyrie, stalking through the shadows, he stepped up behind the man and went to wrap his arm around his neck, but the man suddenly stiffened and swung the pitch fork in a wide arc. Skulduggery ducked under it and threw a punch that connected with the man's jaw, snapping his head back, the pitch fork flew from his grip and clattered against the crate, startling the animal inside, who began to thrash in panic, banging against the wood. The man rounded on Skulduggery again, but the detective simply flicked his hand and the wheel barrow, and its contents, flew at the handler. He tried to duck away, but was a second too late and was knocked back wards and pinned by the metal contraption, Skulduggery stepped forward and looked down at him, he was unconscious, young, in his twenties, but his features were rough, a man used to hard labour.

Whilst Skulduggery was checking on the man he'd just hit with a wheel barrow full of, well, what ever that was, Valkyrie heard a soft thump above her. She looked across to the top of the crates in front of her, and found a pair of large green eyes glaring down at her. For a moment she was frozen, her own dark eyes locked with the emerald green orbs that seemed to float in the darkness, then a light from the harbour silhouetted the figure against the night sky and the spell was broken. Valkyrie caught a glimpse of a sleek black body before it darted away, bounding over the top of the crates away from them, she ran forward pointing upwards,

"Skulduggery!"

Skulduggery whipped round, caught sight of the shadowy figure and sped off after it, Valkyrie trying hard to keep up.

Skulduggery skidded around the corner, keeping his eye sockets on the shape he was almost running parallel with. He could see the lights of the forklift up ahead, cutting through the night sky, to his right the figure sailed over a wide gap in the crates, easily clearing the large distance and easing back into its loping gait. Inwardly Skulduggery was impressed. He could hear Valkyrie behind him, booted feet pounding on the flaking concrete. They were closing in on the fork lift, its engine running idle as the driver manipulated the controls to lower the forks and their cargo to the ground. Up to his right, Skulduggery heard a growl and its owner sped up, and, before he could even shout a warning the dark shape had drawn level with the truck and leapt at the driver.

The force of the collision propelled the victim and the attacker out of the truck and across the walk way, they rolled together, then the driver was flung away, crashing hard against a crate whilst the dark figure flipped to its feet and dived at him grabbing the front on his jacket, hauling him up and slamming him against the crate,

"Where is he?", the voice was low and growling, tinged with absolute ferocity, but definitely female. The driver's voice shook with fear although he tried to sound unafraid,

"I-I don't know who your t-talking about", he was pulled forward and slammed back against the wood, his feet almost leaving the ground,

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!"

for a moment his face slackened in fear, then he made a visible effort to harden his voice and his features,

"Screw you",

his attacker growled, a truly terrifying sound, and pulled back a fist, but the fist was open and each finger was viciously clawed. He knew what would happen, he had seen the aftermath of this attack on his colleagues. Those claws would rake down his face then bite in to his throat, lacerating his vocal cords, leaving him unable to scream, as those claws permanently marked his body in a blaze of white hot pain. He screwed his eyes up, waiting for the blow, but it never landed. Cracking open one eye, he saw that a gloved hand had closed around the wrist of his assailant and the beast was yanked away.

Skulduggery had stopped as Valkyrie drew level with him, slightly breathless,

"What the hell?" she breathed.

The scene wasn't totally unfamiliar, Skulduggery often used this move to attain any information that was not willing given. It was the one who was making the move, that made Valkyrie stop and stare. The lights from the forklift illuminated one side of the figure, leaving the other in shadow and from this angle she could only see it's back. It was tall and muscular, but not so much that it's definite feminine curves became masculine. A close cropped mane of reddish copper hair flared out from a delicate yet strong neck , but from that mane protruded a pair of pointed conical ears that were laid back over the head in anger. The rest of the sleek body was covered in a shiny black pelt, the fur short and velvet like, shining in the whiteish light. A strong, whip like tail curved down over the buttocks and was thrashing back and forth, the fist that came in to view was covered in the same copper coloured fur as the head to about mid fore arm. It..._she_ was going to kill that man! Skulduggery raced forward, grabbing the wrist and pulling the animalistic being away from the terrified truck driver, it spun towards him, hissing and Skulduggery's hand shot out and the air shimmered, knocking it back through the air. But it twisted, landing on it's feet, claws on it's hands and feet scoring deep gouges in the concrete. It stayed crouched, large emerald eyes glaring hotly at them from a startling face of feline and human traits, black accept for the copper and gold around the eyes and the white of the delicate muzzle. It's lips pulled back, revealing long pointed fangs, that gleamed in the headlights. Standing where she was now, by Skulduggery's side, between it and it's _prey, _for want of a better word, Valkyrie felt mightily uncomfortable.

"Get out of my way Skulduggery"

Valkyrie started,

"What? How -"

"You too child"

Valkyrie bristled,

"Hey, I'm not a child!"

Skulduggery stepped in,

"Now, now Sanura, we're all friends here, no need to be sharp with us"

A clawed hand shot out as Sanura stood, pointing at the man behind them, who was beginning to get up, looking warily from Skulduggery to Sanura,

"_He" _she spat venomously, "is not my friend, and I doubt very much that he is yours. He has information I want so, I suggest you get out of my way _detective_ and let me retrieve it, or have you forgotten what happened last time you got in my way?"

Skulduggery's head tilted,

"Since when have you called me anything but my name?"

"Since I'm bloody furious with you!" Sanura growled, her tail thrashing angrily behind her legs,

"And I thought last time was an accident?"

"No"

"Oh" Skulduggery paused for a moment then shrugged, "Oh well that's all water under the proverbial bridge...so what you doing here? I've heard your back playing the slash and dash game, terrorizing the poor folk working on this dock, why? You haven't gone evil on me have you? Because that would be a tragedy"

Sanura rolled her emerald eyes,

"I don't have time for this" she said, frustration in her tone, beginning to advance towards them,

"Move Skulduggery or I'll move your bony ass for you and lock the girl in a crate! Do I make my self clear?"

"I have a name!" Valkyrie said anger in her own voice,

"Not interested" Sanura turned her gaze to her for a second, those green eyes burning hotly. Valkyrie could hear the man trying to shuffle away behind them. She could just let him go, but it was more than likely he would raise the alarm. She put a hand out to stop him, turning slightly, but he panicked, grabbed her wrist and shoved her into Skulduggery and they both staggered back. Sanura leapt, barring the man's escape route, and he turned and sprinted back towards the forklift, Sanura right behind him, but Skulduggery reached out, whilst trying to disengage himself from Valkyrie and grabbed Sanura's muscular black tail. The cat woman yowled and turned on him slashing at his wrist and jabbing a kick into his ribs, Skulduggery grunted in pain and rolled out of reach. Valkyrie got back on her feet and threw two fire balls at her, but those green eyes glowed and the fire balls fizzled out. She tried pushing at the air but Sanura, moving so fast she was a blur, dodged the concentrated stream and ran into Valkyrie, knocking her back. She tripped over Skulduggery who was in the process of getting up and the both went sprawling again.

The man dived into the truck, knocking one of the leavers. The forks tilted and the crate went crashing to the ground, cracking a splintering, panicked cries coming from within.

Sanura roared in rage and sprang at him, grabbing him and hauling him out the truck. He cried out and Sanura spun him round, punched him in the gut and backhanded him across his face. He hit the floor,

"How _dare_ you!" Sanura advanced on him and he whimpered and tried to crawl away but she grabbed him hauling him up by the front of his jacket her clawed hand open, ready to deliver the fatal blow,

"Sanura!" , she stopped turning her head to Skulduggery. The skeleton detective had his revolver aimed at her. Sanura was fast but Valkyrie doubted she could dodge a bullet. Sanura sighed, then slugged the man across the jaw with a closed fist, his head snapped back and she dropped him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Skulduggery lowered his revolver but in the distance they could hear shouts. Valkyrie expected Sanura to run, disappear in to the darkness, but instead she went to the broken crate, digging through the splintered wood. From within she pulled three white fluffy things and as Valkyrie looked closer she saw they were seal pups, their huge dark eyes standing out against their snow white fur.

"Selkie pups" Skulduggery said to her as they cautiously made their way towards Sanura, fearful that she would attack them again. Instead she scooped up one of the pups and thrust it into Skulduggery's arms,

"Be gentle with her"

Skulduggery held the little pup away from him as if it might bite, instead it blinked its large eyes at him and squeaked happily, waving its little flippers and brushing it's head against Skulduggery's arm. Valkyrie had to fight back the urge to 'awww' at it's cuteness. Sanura picked up the other two then looked to them,

"Come, this way, quickly"

She turned and darted into the darkness of the crate corridors, away from the approaching shouts. Within a minute they were standing on the edge of the pier, looking down into the murky water of the docklands, Sanura put the pups down and Skulduggery followed suite, she pressed her hand to each of them and a slight greenish sheen passed over them, she then picked them up, one by one, and, leaning over the side of the pier as far as she could, dropped them gently into the water,

"Go, quickly little ones!"

the pups looked at them once more, then sank under the water and swam away.

**************************************************************

Sanura had accompanied them back to the Bentley. She stood learning against the wall, her arms crossed, as Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood by the car. For a moment they were all silent, then Sanura spoke,

"I apologise for any injury I caused and my rudeness, my temper often gets the better of me...and I do appreciate your help, however little you actually gave"

Skulduggery nodded,

"No problem"

Sanura's eyes hardened slightly,

"But from now on Skulduggery, please keep out of my business. I can handle this on my own"

"I'm afraid we can't do that"

"Why?"

Skulduggery shifted position, opened the car door and took out the case file,

"We have been dispatched here by the Sanctuary" he said, handing her the file, "That's how I knew you were here in the first place"

"The Sanctuary?" Sanura scanning the photographs, "Why would they be interested in this? And why put you on the case, after what happened last year?"

Skulduggery shrugged,

"There is a lot of money changing hands, and some of the beast are being sold to non magical clients, the Sanctuary officials are worried that we will be exposed. And possibly that someone will set a dragon on a city or something, but that could be stretching it a bit far"

Sanura raised an eye brow, nodded but said nothing,

"Plus" Valkyrie put in, "The Grand Mage doesn't like us much, which is probably why we are working it"

"I see" she paused, studying Valkyrie, "I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Valkyrie Cain"

Sanura smiled, a beautiful smile even in felid form,

"Sanura Bast" she said, holding out her hand. Valkyrie looked at it for a moment then took it, feeling the rough pads and silky fur on her skin.

"I suspect you find it strange talking to a cat right?"

Valkyrie blushed,

"A little"

"I find it a little strange too" Skulduggery added, Sanura looked at him,

"You've seen it before"

"Yeah, not this one, this one's new"

"Fine"

As Valkyrie watched Sanura's form began to change. The conical ears and tail disappeared, the muzzel retracting, becoming a more human shaped nose and mouth, the velvet fur was replaced by subtly tanned skin. The short red mane didn't change much but the hair became finer, and the fully green, diamond pupil eyes reverted to a more human look. The change had been smooth and quick, and now stood before them, was a tall, athletic woman of around 25, with short scarlet copper hair, startling emerald green eyes and high cheek bones. She was dressed in a black, tight fitting cat suite, with knee high leather boots, her hands donned in black fingerless gloves, she wore a gold chain around her neck, with an egyptian looking pendant hanging just above her breasts. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with a strong and determined air about her, of regality, power and mystery. This woman was the fire to China Sorrow's ice, the subtlety to Tanith Low's outlandishness.

Valkyrie stared as Sanura chuckled at her surprise, then looked to Skulduggery, his posture also had an air of amusement about it,

"Sanura is an Animage...weird isn't it?"


	3. Meetings

_**Hi guys! Sorry its been a while but here is an extra long chapter for you! I hope you like it, don't forget to R&R! Oh and to answer some questions the events of this story take place before the third book, so in my mind Valkyrie has just turned 13. Hope to update again soon! x**_

* * *

**Meetings**

Sanura left them at the docks, she had shrugged on a long dark coat, placed a trilby style hat over her red hair and disappeared into the darkness but not before inviting them to her home later the next night in order to discuss 'tactics'.

Now sitting back in the Bentley on her way home Valkyrie mused about this new found alli, she had certainly been a blast from the past for Skulduggery,

"what did she mean?"

Skulduggery switched the high beams on as they turned onto the unlit back roads,

"What did who mean about what?"

"Sanura, about what happened _the last time!_", she spread her hands in a theatrical gesture and deepened her voice to be as dramatic as she could, Skulduggery laughed lightly,

"Nothing"

Valkyrie folded her arms,

"Oh come on don't be a spoil sport"

He hesitated a moment then sighed,

"Fine...Sanura has a very...er foggy past, nobody really knows much about her, she is a very secretive and proud woman, not an easy character to fathom. Anyway a few years back it was thought that she had gone to the dark side, there were a few suspicious deaths across Europe and I was one of the 'agents' for want of a better word, put on the case to solve them. Each one had a similar MO, no evidence, nothing at all to work with, until one day the killer messed up. One victim, an Italian gentleman was left alive after the killer was disturbed. He said his attacker had been an animalistic being that walked on two legs...a felinoid. So that ruled out werewolves plus the attacks never happened at the full moon, so we looked into registered Animages both in Europe and the rest of the world, there aren't many, only a few with the ability to carry out the attacks and only three that specialised in feline forms. One was a 72 year old woman who lived in Wyoming and had 13 grand children, none of her off spring had her abilities, the other a young man who had been shot by a poacher whilst out running on a reserve in Africa. So..."

"That left Sanura" Valkyrie concluded.

Skulduggery nodded,

"Yep, anyway to cut a long story short, I finally caught up with her in Alaska, in the middle of a tundra and surrounded by caribou. I tried to stop her and got my butt kicked then she went all white tiger on me and caused a stampede, so I nearly got my butt trampled. By the time everything had calmed down she was long gone. Later on I was invited back across to the Italian Sanctuary, the injured italian gent had disappeared from hospital, but before we could work on it I was introduced to the head of the special branch of the MIBPF - "

"MIBPF?"

"Magical Investigations Bureau and Policing Force, they're a bit like MI6 but cover the globe, anyway, who should he introduce me to but Sanura Bast. Turns out that Sanura was on contract with multiple Sanctuaries around the globe and worked as a special commissions agent for the MIBPF at times."

"So she was a contract killer?"  
"Of sorts yes...the people that she had...dispatched were all part of a magical narcotics trade, some of these drugs were being sold to non mages and the daft sods were dying, the ring of dealers and suppliers was getting too big, major problems were starting to arise and the drugs were spreading as a last resort a number of Sanctuaries had contracted Sanura to get rid of the major players in the field"

Valkyrie nodded,

"Cut of the snake's head and the body dies"

Skulduggery turned onto the pier and stopped the car,

"Exactly"

"So does she still work for the MI...thingy?"

"No idea...I had a couple of dealings with her after that, she is truly a rather amazing woman but definitely someone you want to be friends with"

Valkyrie nodded and checked her watch, 8.45. Her mum and dad should have gone to work and the reflection to school, still she would have to give it a few more minutes for the street to become clear enough for her to make her way into the house.

"Why the animals then?"

Skulduggery adjusted his scarf and wiped an imaginary speck of dust off the dash board,

"Well apart from the fact that its illegal trade, she's an Animage, they are fiercely protective of animals and won't see any harm done to them plus they have a real affinity with them. Its almost natural for her to get involved and be really angered by it aswell"

"So no squashing bugs around Sanura" Valkyrie half smiled,

"I wouldn't...just to be on the safe side"

The smile slowly faded,

"Right then" she said checking the street once more...all clear,

"See you later"

"Yup"

She got out the car, trotted across the road and let her self in the front door. Time for a bite to eat and a few hours sleep before the folks got home.

* * *

Around five o'clock Valkyrie slid out of bed and headed for the shower, leaving the reflection doing her homework. Her parents were out for the evening and wouldn't be back until long after she had left. Having a quick shower she tied back her dark hair and pulled on a fresh pair of work clothes that Ghastly had just finished for her. They had beautiful amethyst purple woven into the lining and a large hood that gave her some anonymity and kept the rain off, she had never really been one for clothes but she really did love this set. Leaving instructions with the reflection she made her way to the pier to wait for Skulduggery. Ten minutes later they were on their way to Sanura's home and darkness was falling.

Conversation in the Bentley was fairly muted as Skulduggery was concentrating on where he was going, he had never been to this area before and was on the look out for signs and land marks that Sanura had written down for them. Valkyrie had often mentioned him getting a sat-nav but Skulduggery always dismissed the idea, he preferred to rely on a little magic and pigeons instinct. Valkyrie just thought he was being a typical man.

Sanura's house was on the outskirts of a small village, a beautiful brick built house with a well looked after cottage garden and an old fashioned lamp post at the bottom of the cobbled path. It was like one of those houses you saw on Christmas cards. Sanura opened the door before they even knocked, she was wearing jeans and an off the shoulder deep blue jumper,

"Good evening Sanura, thank you for inviting us"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, typical Skulduggery always suave with the ladies,

Sanura smiled warmly and stepped away from the door,

"Go right through"

The house was warm and inviting, paintings and ornaments of different animals were artfully arranged around a mix of antique furniture, in the hall way there was a display case containing what looked like ancient Egyptian artefacts. In the living room a large book case occupied one side on the room with a a beautiful wood burning fire at the other, the large picture windows framed by red and gold curtains looked out onto the quiet road. Comfortable looking leather furniture occupied the space in front on the fire, a white and grey cat lounged on the rug, basking in the fires warmth and a barn owl sat on a perch in the corner, one dark eye opened slightly to regard the visitors. An exotic looking woman lounged in an arm chair. She had deeply tanned skin with long, thick, dark golden hair and striking violet eyes. She stood to greet them, she was tall and athletic and wore a fitted black cocktail dress and gold sandals, a thick bar of gold graced her slender neck and diamonds hung from her ears.

"Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, this is Cassandra Adaeze, shes from the South African Sanctuary"

Cassandra extended a elegant hand,

"Pleased to meet you, are you going to help us?"

"If Sanura will let us of course we will help" Skulduggery doffed his hat to her then set it on the back of a chair as Cassandra looked at Valkyrie,

"Er I'm with him" very smooth Valkyrie she thought to her self. Cassandra seemed happy enough and treated her to a dazzling smile"

"Please sit down" Sanura motioned them towards the sofa, "The others should be here soon"

Valkyrie settled on the sofa, rubbing the smooth dark burgundy leather with her fingers,

"You can ask you know Valkyrie"

She looked up sharply. Sanura was standing by the fire, watching her with amused eyes. The cat, Valkyrie noticed, was gradually worming its way across the rug to rest its head on Sanura's foot,

"Ask?"

Sanura smiled,

"Why an Animage would have animal products in her home, yes?"

Valkyrie nodded,

"Any animal products that I use I...research. For example I know that the cow that that leather came from died of natural causes and lived a long happy life. I will only eat organic meat and only use cosmetics etcetera that are not tested on animals"

"Oh I thought you would be a vegan or something"

"It's not in my nature, even if an Animage specialises in herbivores they still have to eat an omnivorous diet it order to remain healthy"

"And she is a fabulous chef" Cassandra put in her, accent exotic and musical. Sanura looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, then she straightened and made her way to the door, leaving the three of them alone.

"So" started Skulduggery, "are you an Animage as well?"

Cassandra laughed lightly,

"My Lords no! Sanura is the only Animage I know. I'm a Tracker"

"Tracker?"

Cassandra lifted a hand and her eyes glowed slightly, vague shades of light cascaded around the room, murky figures drifted around the space and in and out of the door. Valkyrie recognised her self and Skulduggery walking in and the figure of Sanura walking out, as each figure moved they left a trial of violet phosphorescence behind them like mist.

"I can locate and track individuals, groups, animals, vehicles and if necessary incapacitate them by knocking them unconscious from a distance"

She lowered her hand and the glowing figures faded away.

"Impressive" Skulduggery said,

Cassandra gave him a sultry smile and recrossed her legs,

"Why thank you Detective"

If Skulduggery could blush he would have. Just then Sanura returned followed by a man and a woman. The man was shorter than Skulduggery with a medium build and wide shoulders. He had bronzed skin with black hair, a little goatee beard and dazzling molten gold eyes. He wore a black suit with a gold coloured shirt loose at the collar, his features were chiselled but he had an air of arrogance about him. Valkyrie noticed his eyes followed Sanura across the room, then widened appreciatively as Cassandra stood. The woman who followed him in couldn't have been more of a contrast, while Sanura and the others filled a room with their presence, this woman shrank into the back ground. She had very pale peachy skin and short mousy brown hair that complimented her pixie like features, a small smattering of freckles dusted her nose and she was petite but her eyes were silver grey and mirrored like that bloke out the film Valkyrie had seen...Riddick. She wore clothes similar to Valkyrie's but while Valkyrie's were black and purple, this woman's were white and grey.

"This is Midas Verdantez and Shy Grey" Sanura said, motioning to the man then the woman. Midas went straight to Cassandra and kissed her out stretched hand, Cassandra raised an eye brow but smiled,

"It is my pleasure to meet you Miss?"

"Cassandra Adaeze, South African Sanctuary"

"Cassandra" Midas positively breathed, he had a latino accent,

"I myself work for the Brazilian Sanctuary"

"That's nice"

Midas paused for a moment, considering whether he had been dismissed from this goddess's presence or not then turned to Skulduggery,

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner Valkyrie Cain" Midas shook Skulduggery's hand then regarded Valkyrie with some scepticism. After a moment he took Valkyrie's hand and kissed her knuckles,

"Pleased to meet you both, you are from the Irish Sanctuary?"

"Yes we are"

"I look forward to working with you then" and with that he moved away and sat down in a vacant chair. At this point everyone looked a Shy who waved and smiled in a manner accustomed to her name,

"Pleased to meet you all" she said in a small voice, then sat down on the edge of the sofa beside Valkyrie.

"Midas is an Alchemist, meaning he can turn himself and objects around him into solid gold, and Shy is a Phaser and Mindwalker, meaning she can pass through solid objects and read minds, to put it simply" Sanura added helpfully. Suddenly to little barn owl, who Valkyrie had been watching making its way around the room from its perch, in as secretive manner as it could manage landed on Skulduggery's tie and proceeded to peer at him closely. Skulduggery sat back slightly,

"Erm"

"Obi" Sanura reprimanded, "Be polite", for a moment longer the owl stared, then winked at Skulduggery and hopped down onto Valkyrie's knee, hooting quietly,

"He would like you to stroke him"

Valkyrie looked to Sanura, who nodded, then gently laid her hand on the owls soft back. Its dark eyes closed in satisfaction.

"I might as well get the rest of the menagerie in here" Sanura whistled and Valkyrie expected a dog to appear at the door. What actually appeared was a large black panther, that gazed at them all with sleepy golden eyes before making its way to the fire, nudging the little grey and white cat out of the way, receiving a miaow of protest in return and lying down to continue its nap.

"Right that is Obi" she pointed at the owl,

"That is Bailey" she pointed to the cat,

"And that is Themba" she motioned to the panther.

"Hope" Cassandra translated,

"He is indeed" Sanura bent, loving rubbing Themba's ears, then looked to them all,

"Right, now that we're all here, lets talk tactics"


End file.
